Sois mon bouclier, je serai ton épée
by flowerchild30
Summary: Corée du Sud, Séoul, Gangnam; 04:37 a.m.: "Le truc c'est qu'on a vraiment besoin de toi. Avengers, ça te dit quelque chose ?". Brooke n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait appelée à participer au Projet Initiative Avengers. Et maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de cette équipe de super héros, elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire: Sauver le monde... Steve/OC
1. Invitation

Chapitre 1: Invitation

Brooke regarda derrière elle avant de prendre son élan et de sauter pour atterrir sur le toit d'un immeuble adjacent. Elle reprit sa course dès que ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le béton et tenta d'ignorer les muscles de ses jambes qui lui brûlaient. Ses poumons aussi étaient en feu et elle pouvait sentir le vent fouetter son visage. Elle entendit deux bruits sourds derrière elle et tenta d'accélérer. Elle sauta de nouveau sur un autre toit. Elle vérifia brièvement le nombre de balle qu'il lui restait. Plus que quatre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, il ne restait plus que deux hommes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ça allait être facile de se débarrasser d'eux. Elle arrêta de courir et pivota soudainement, prenant ses poursuivants par surprise. Un homme la visa et elle lui tira dans l'épaule avant de s'occuper de l'autre en le mettant à terre avec une balayette. Il fit un bruit sourd en percutant le sol et Brooke était sûre qu'il avait un traumatisme crânien. L'autre homme, touché à l'épaule, se tenait le bras, il saignait abondamment. Rapidement, elle posa son pied nu sur le torse de l'homme pour le maintenir à terre et le menaça avec son pistolet, le défiant de tenter une action contre elle. Il lâcha son arme et la jeta plus loin.

-Qui êtes-vous, dit-elle dans un espagnol parfait.

L'homme blessé à l'épaule revint à la charge. Décidé à la tuer, il se précipita sur elle avec un cri de guerre qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle lui tira dessus, sans même le regarder. Et cette fois-ci, elle le tua. Brooke n'était pas non plus une tireuse d'élite, mais elle se débrouillait très bien avec une arme. L'homme au sol la regardait, terrifié, des perles de sueurs coulaient de son front et Brooke le sentait trembler sous son pied.

-Qui vous envoie, demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Elle ne voulait pas tirer avant d'avoir eu des informations mais elle était épuisée. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à courir et à se cacher pour éviter une dizaine d'hommes qui l'avait attaquée alors qu'elle sortait les poubelles. Des mercenaires, avait-elle supposé, mais qui les avait envoyé ? Brooke, sourcilla, elle perdait patience.

-3…2…

-Non, non, non, bredouilla le mercenaire, craignant pour sa vie. Nous avons été envoyés par Juan, il a fait une mise à prix à 1 million de dollars pour quiconque te ramenait en vie à Madrid !

Brooke faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Juan était un trafiquant d'arme et de drogue. Quelques mois auparavant, elle avait eu pour mission d'infiltrer son réseau et de le démanteler. Elle était devenue sa petite amie et commençait à gagner sa confiance quand il a compris qu'elle était du SHIELD. Ils avaient mutuellement tenté de s'entre-tuer et Brooke avait réussi à s'enfuir de justesse.

-Juan hein, répéta Brooke pas très surprise. Ecoute, tu lui diras que ce n'est pas en m'envoyant des mercenaires aussi faibles qu'il m'aura, dit-elle avant de lui tirer une balle dans chaque jambe.

Le mercenaire hurla sous la douleur et Brooke retira son pied avant de jeter l'arme au sol. Il n'y avait plus aucune balle de toute façon. Elle soupira et s'éloigna, il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle et qu'elle prenne une douche.

La porte de son appartement était entrouverte et Brooke se maudit de ne pas l'avoir fermée à clé. La jeune femme entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Son appartement était assez grand, simple et moderne et le mobilier était noir et blanc. Il n'était pas décoré car Brooke n'y habitait que lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission ou à New York. Brooke fit quelques pas avant d'arriver dans le salon et fût surprise de voir l'une de ses anciennes connaissances assise sur son sofa en cuir noir. Tony Stark, milliardaire et arrogant. La dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir à cet instant. Celui-ci leva un sourcil en voyant son état. Brooke ne portait qu'une simple nuisette noire qui atteignait à peine ses genoux et qui avait de nombreuses éraflures. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui commençait à partir. Des ecchymoses commençaient à se former sur sa peau pâle.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Miss Monde, demanda-t-il avec ironie. Au faite, je me suis servi.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête une bouteille de whisky et son verre qui était dans sa main. Brooke ne répondit pas, elle atteignit la table basse en quelques foulées et attrapa la bouteille avant de la boire au goulot.

-Justement ce dont j'avais besoin, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'asseoir en fasse de Tony sur un fauteuil.

Elle croisa les jambes tout en détachant ses cheveux puis elle reprit une gorgée d'alcool.

-Que fais-tu ici Stark, demanda finalement Brooke en lui jetant un regard ennuyé.

-Le SHIELD a besoin de toi.

-Oh, le SHIELD, répéta-t-elle. Je suis censée être en vacances et je crois l'avoir mérité. Dis ça à Fury s'il te plaît. Et maintenant, pars.

Tony reconnut la jeune fille insolente qu'elle était lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et lâcha un petit rire.

-Le truc c'est qu'on a vraiment besoin de toi. Avengers, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Brooke se figea à l'entente du mot « Avengers », ce projet avait été déclaré top secret et elle n'avait réussi à en connaître l'existence qu'en fouillant dans des dossiers confidentiels. Comment Tony était-il au courant alors qu'il n'était pas du SHIELD ? Elle se demanda quelques secondes si elle ne devait pas suivre Stark. Elle ne risquait rien de toute façon, à part une crise de nerf et quelques disputes avec le milliardaire.

- Okay, laisse-moi une heure que je prenne une douche et fasse ma valise.

Elle se demandait quand même en quoi ce projet pouvait la concerner. Elle était simplement une espionne, une des meilleurs oui, mais le projet était censé regrouper des super héros, pas des agents du SHIELD. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva du canapé avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

_Filler_ : La rencontre entre Brooke et Tony.

Une limousine noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta en face d'un gratte-ciel new-yorkais. Une trentaine de paparazzi attendait la sortie des nouveaux arrivants au gala de Stark Industries. Le gala annuel était un véritable évènement à New York, il regroupait des scientifiques et ingénieurs innovants, des PDG influents et des célébrités du monde entier. Tony Stark faisait tout pour que cette soirée soit la plus grandiose et impressionnante. De cette façon, les médias parlaient de son gala des semaines après.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte de la limousine et un homme dans la cinquantaine en sortit. Il était élégamment vêtu d'un costume trois pièces Versace noir et portait une cravate en soie argentée. Ses cheveux poivre et sel n'étaient pas coiffés et apportaient un air de nonchalance qui lui donnait du charme. Automatiquement, l'homme sourit aux paparazzis qui ne cessaient de le mitrailler à l'aide de leurs appareils photos. Derrière lui, une jeune fille descendit à son tour. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de cocktail Valentino. Le tissu écarlate de sa peau faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et s'accordait à merveille avec ses lèvres teintées de rouge. La robe suivait ses formes avant de former une sorte de flaque à ses pieds. Ses cheveux à la couleur du charbon étaient élégamment attachés en un chignon dont quelques mèches s'étaient échappées pour encadrer son visage. Ses deux personnes étaient Patrick Goulding et sa fille, Brooke.

Cette dernière ne prêta pas attention au paparazzi et suivit son père jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du building. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et furent immédiatement accostés par un serveur qui leur proposait du champagne sur un plateau d'argent et un autre qui proposait des petits fours. Patrick prit une coupe de champagne et Brooke allait faire de même quand son père lui lança un regard et elle comprit le message et se ravisa. Ils allèrent dans la salle où se tenait le gala.

-Papa, je te rappelle que j'ai 15 ans, râla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est encore trop jeune, Brookie, répondit Patrick en souriant. Tu pourras boire quand tu auras 18 ans, ajouta-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne.

-C'est tellement pas juste ! Bref, pourquoi on est ici déjà ? Où est ce Park ou Stark, peu importe…

-Ici, rétorqua une voix venant de derrière elle.

Brooke se retourna et regarda attentivement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait la trentaine et transpirait l'autosuffisance, Brooke reconnut directement l'hôte de la soirée. Il portait un smoking noir par-dessus une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon noir ornait son cou et une grosse Rolex ornait son poignait droit. Patrick afficha un sourire à la vue de son ami et ils se serrèrent la main.

-Tony, je vois que tu as toujours un penchant pour le grand, fit remarquer le cinquantenaire en regardant autour de lui.

La salle était magnifiquement décorée. Le haut plafond était recouvert de voile fin et couleur crème et ajoutaient un relief. Des chandeliers se trouvaient sur les murs et sur les tables qui étaient recouvertes de nappes en soie blanche. Un orchestre jouait de la musique d'ambiance sur la grande scène qui se trouvait tout au fond de la salle. La soirée s'annonçait grandiose.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ! J'ai fait venir Céline Dion, annonça Tony Stark. Il n'y rien d'assez beau pour mes invités.

Patrick et Tony rigolèrent et commencèrent à discuter affaires, finances et sciences. Brooke restait sur le côté. Elle détestait aller à ce genre de soirée, son père finissait toujours par l'ignorer et avoir des conversations inintéressantes.

-Au faite Tony, je te présente ma fierté, déclara Patrick en regardant sa fille avec affection. Brooke approche-toi un peu.

Elle obéit et s'avança vers les deux hommes. Tony la détailla rapidement. Elle était le portrait crachée de sa mère et la seule chose qu'elle tenait de son père était ses yeux. Ils avaient la même couleur et la même forme que ceux de son père. Tony fit un pas vers Brooke et lui prit la main pour y déposer un baisemain.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, dit Tony avec un sourire charmeur.

-Calmos playboy, je suis pas intéressée par les vieux, rajouta Brooke en s'écartant de lui.

-Ca c'est ma fille, s'esclaffa Patrick. Ne le prend s pas mal Tony, elle a le caractère de sa mère, expliqua-t-il en tapotant l'épaule du milliardaire.

A la mention de sa mère, Brooke plissa les yeux et détourna le regard. Elle observa la foule. Tous ces gens possédaient une richesse extrême et dégageaient une aura de vanité. Elle se sentait hors de son élément. Brooke n'aimait ni l'argent, ni le luxe. Bien sûr, sa vie était confortable mais elle aurait préféré avoir une famille normale et aimante plutôt qu'un compte en banque bien rempli.

-T'inquiètes Tripp, je sais à quelle point les femmes peuvent avoir mauvais caractère…

-Elles n'auraient pas mauvais caractère si vous n'étiez pas si imbu de votre personne, rétorqua Brooke en levant les yeux au ciel. Papa, je vais au buffet. Bonne soirée, M. Stark.

L'héritière Goulding quitta les deux hommes et se dirigea, comme annoncé, vers le buffet à côté duquel trônait une statue de glace à l'effigie de Tony. Ils la regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la foule et puis Tony se tourna vers Patrick et posa une main sur l'épaule du cinquantenaire.

-Ah, l'adolescence, soupira-t-il avec un air de compassion.

-Un jour, elle me tuera, blagua Tripp. Bon, raconte-moi un peu comment as-tu eu l'idée de construire ce réacteur…

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction Avengers, j'espère que ça vous a plu! J'ai mis quelques jours à créer mon OC et j'essaie toujours de l'améliorer pour ne pas qu'elle ne devienne une Mary-Sue.

Les "fillers" seront des scènes ajoutées parce que je trouve le chapitre court. Ils ne seront pas essentiels mais apporteront des détails ou des flash backs! :)

Voilà, je me répète mais j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je suis ouverte aux critiques constructives et à la prochaine!


	2. Docilité

Joyeux Noël à tous! :D Bon j'espère que le Père Noël vous a gâté et voici le second chapitre de ma fanfiction. Bien sûr, j'avais oublié de le préciser dans le premier chapitre mais je ne possède ni Avengers, ni l'univers Marvel, seulement mon OC, Brooke Goulding. Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 2: Docilité

Brooke se faufilait entre les agents du SHIELD qui grouillaient dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du porte-avion. Ils étaient tous occupés, avaient une tâche à accomplir et une destination à atteindre. Quant à elle, Brooke se dirigeait vers la salle centrale du QG où l'attendait le directeur Nick Fury. Ses talons battaient le sol métallique en une cadence qui traduisait son empressement. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait été convoquée pour participer au projet et elle voulait obtenir une réponse le plus vite possible.

Les doubles portes passées, Brooke repéra immédiatement le directeur et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide. Elle passa des agents qui la saluèrent mais les ignora. Brooke Goulding était connue au sein de l'agence car elle faisait partie des dix agents les plus performants. Le pourcentage de réussite de ses missions était de 94% et elle était le membre le plus jeune du SHIELD.

-Directeur, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez envoyé Astroboy chez moi me ramener ici ?

L'interpellé n'avait aucunement besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui lui adressait la parole. Il reconnut la voix calme et déterminée de Brooke Goulding, l'un de ses agents les plus doués et aussi la plus indisciplinée. A force de fréquenter Tony Stark, elle avait prit l'habitude de surnommer les gens qu'elle connaissait, de faire des remarques sarcastiques et de désobéir aux ordres. Nick se tourna vers Brooke.

-Je n'ai aucune utilité au sein des Avengers, reprit Brooke en le regardant dans les yeux. Donnez-moi autre chose à faire.

-Agent Goulding, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est que vous avez une utilité. Vous allez en faire partie, aux côtés de Tony Stark, de l'Agent Romanoff et de Steve Rogers, dit-il en désignant un homme qui discutait avec Coulson. Bruce Banner fait aussi partie du projet mais il ne viendra pas sur le terrain.

Brooke acquiesça avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure brune. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Steve, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne savait pas où. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire et se rendit soudain compte que c'était le Captain America, il était logique qu'il participe au projet vu ses antécédents. Elle connaissait Natasha Romanoff depuis son entrée au SHIELD et elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé mais Brooke ne la supportait pas. Un jour, elle avait même juré qu'elle dépasserait l'ex-Veuve Noire et deviendrait le meilleur agent féminin du SHIELD. Elle avait encore du travail à faire, mais elle était en bonne voie. Brooke n'avait jamais rencontré Bruce Banner mais elle avait entendu parler lui lors du problème « Hulk ». Le seul problème était qu'elle allait devoir travailler avec Tony Stark. Ils ne se supportaient vraiment pas. Ils étaient comme chien et chat. La brune soupira en se disant qu'elle ferait de son mieux.

-Agent Goulding, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, vous devriez vous changer. Attendez Coulson, il vous conduira à votre chambre et vous communiquera les détails de la mission.

Il était vrai que sa tenue n'était pas appropriée dans un porte-avion. Elle portait un jean skinny noir qui soulignait ses longues jambes et une chemise en soie bleu marine en dessous d'un blazer noir. Ses chaussures étaient des bottines en daim noir hautes d'une dizaine de centimètres. Tout ce qu'elle portait était de haute couture. Brooke adorait les vêtements et dépensait sans compter pour sa garde robe. Elle acquiesça à l'ordre de son supérieur et décida d'attendre Coulson. Elle alla s'adosser à une rambarde en métal et croisa les bras.

-Correspondance à 67%, annonça un agent à l'intention de Phil Coulson. Données comparées, 79%

-Où, demanda Phil en se rapprochant d'un agent qui était assis en face d'un ordinateur.

Stuttgart, en Allemagne. 28 Königstrasse, entendit Brooke sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait. Elle tourna la tête et vit la photo d'un homme affiché sur l'écran. Elle en déduit qu'il était recherché et qu'il était la cible à abattre au cours de la mission.

-Capitaine, appela le directeur pour attirer l'attention de Steve. C'est à vous.

Steve acquiesça et remarqua Brooke. Elle le regardait d'une façon qu'il ne saurait décrire, comme si elle l'inspectait à l'aide de ses pupilles sombres. Il se dit qu'elle avait l'air vraiment jeune pour faire partie du SHIELD et qu'en plus elle portait des vêtements civils. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Il partait pour se préparer quand il entendit un morceau de leur conversation.

-Je n'y vais pas, s'enquit-elle surprise.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, allez juste vous changer, Agent Goulding, lui répondit Fury.

Brooke ne répondit pas, résignée, elle n'avait pas accepté cette mission pour se tourner les pouces. Elle ne broncha pas et rejoignit Coulson pour qu'il la mène à sa chambre. Elle avait une idée en tête mais elle devait d'abord se débarrasser de l'Agent Coulson…

-Alors, comment ce sont passées tes vacances, demanda Phil tout en marchant.

-Elles étaient brèves, répondit simplement Brooke en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à propos de ses vacances. Elle avait passé ses journées soit à faire du shopping et à faire du tourisme avec ses amis de Séoul soit à paresser chez elle et à faire du yoga. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial à part l'incident qui précédait son départ pour le porte-avion avec Tony.

-Tu pourras y retourner juste après cette mission, lui assura-t-il.

-J'espère bien. Rome n'a pas été de tout repos, rajouta Brooke en rappelant sa mission périlleuse.

Sa dernière mission avait consisté à arrêter un trafic d'armes nucléaires et si l'Agent Barton n'avait pas été là pour intervenir en renfort, Brooke aurait fini enterrée sous 50 m de béton dans un ancien hangar désaffecté. Brooke frissonna à cette pensée et se rappela qu'elle avait promis à Clint de le remercier en l'emmenant dans le meilleur restaurant de New York.

-Au faite, comment va votre nièce, interrogea Brooke avec un petit sourire.

-Clara ? Elle a hâte de te revoir, dit Phil en souriant aussi. Elle m'a dit que tu étais la meilleure baby-sitter au monde.

-Contente de l'entendre !

Phil s'arrêta devant une porte et Brooke devina qu'elle était arrivée à sa chambre. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Brooke aperçut directement ses affaires posées sur un lit.

-Je vais te laisser te changer et te reposer, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Et _surtout_, ne t'avise pas de voler un jet pour aller en Allemagne. Fury te ferait enfermer dans ta chambre.

Brooke attendit que la porte se referme derrière l'agent avant de soupirer. Elle était donc vouée à tourner en rond pour le moment. Brooke se dirigea vers le bureau où était posée une tablette numérique qu'elle alluma puis décida de se changer. Elle se déshabilla et revêtit son uniforme du SHIELD. Une fois habillée, Brooke attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle attrapa la tablette, s'allongea sur le lit qui était aussi inconfortable qu'un lit militaire et entreprit de s'informer sur ses coéquipiers.

C'est en sortant de sous la douche qu'elle reçut un texto venant de son très cher ami, Tony Stark, lui disant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre car il devait lui parler de quelque chose d'urgent. Brooke eut un sourire en coin, elle savait déjà de quoi le milliardaire voulait lui parler.

-Alors, que veux-tu Stark, demanda Brooke alors qu'elle venait de passer la porte de sa chambre.

Le milliardaire était avachi sur son lit et s'amusait à balancer une balle de tennis en l'air pour la rattraper. La jeune femme lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

-Toi et moi devrions avoir une petite conversation, déclara Tony d'un air faussement solennel. C'est à propos de…

-Fury, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'il ne nous a pas dit mais ne commence pas à mettre les pieds dans les secrets du SHIELD, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Brooke connaissait le refrain, par cœur. Elle savait qu'en acceptant une mission donnée par Nick Fury, elle devait aussi accepter d'être mise de côté concernant certaines informations. C'était comme une close implicite qui venait avec son contrat et elle avait appris à s'y soumettre au fil des missions. Enfin, elle s'y soumettait seulement la plupart du temps.

-Depuis quand es-tu une gentille petite fille docile Brooke, demanda Tony d'un ton surpris tout en continuant à jouer avec sa balle de tennis. Je t'ai toujours connue avec un caractère bien trempé, que se passe-t-il ?

-Il se passe que je n'ai pas envie de fouiller dans les placards du SHIELD. Ne te méprends pas je suis toujours une rebelle, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, mais là, je ne vois simplement pas l'intérêt de jouer à Lie To Me avec Fury.

La seule réponse de Tony fût de siffler, impressionné. Il posa la balle de tennis sur son lit et se leva d'un mouvement agile. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et restèrent accrochés longuement. Au bout d'une minute, Tony afficha un petit sourire et Brooke plissa les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as aucunement de jouer les gentils petits soldats sur ce coup-là, hein Goulding, demanda-t-il en riant.

Brooke n'émit réponse verbale. Elle pivota sur elle-même et se dirigea vers la porte qui coulissa automatiquement. Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir de la chambre quand Tony la rattrapa par le bras et la força à se retourner. Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille quelque chose qui la fit serrer les poings. A ce moment-là, un certain Steven Rogers sortait de sa chambre. Il observa la scène de loin en se demandant quelles cachotteries ils pouvaient bien s'échanger.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous a plu! :) Vous remarquerez que je tente de rester fidèle au film Avengers tout en essayant d'intégrer Brooke et sans la faire passer pour une Mary-Sue, c'est vraiment dur!

Voici un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre:

"-Ouais, calme-toi, renchérit Tony en se massant la joue. T'as de la chance que je ne frappe pas les femmes, encore moins les gamines !"

Alors, que va-t-il se passer à votre avis?

Je pense poster le troisième chapitre avant la fin de la semaine. Merci d'avoir lu! :)


	3. Discorde

Salut tout le monde! :) Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier du fond de mon cœur _**Very Bad** **Wolf**_. Ton commentaire m'a vraiment touché, d'autant plus que c'est le premier que je reçois. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir!

Enfin bref, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Brooke s'arrêta de ramper et soupira. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait ça et ses coudes lui faisaient tellement mal. Oh ! Si ça lui revenait, Tony avait menacé de divulguer certains de ses secrets à la presse si elle n'enquêtait pas pour découvrir le secret de Fury. Bon, elle devait avouer qu'en réalité ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça de le faire car elle voulait aussi savoir ce que le directeur du SHIELD leur cachait mais elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu trouver un autre moyen de pénétrer dans le hangar de stockage. Brooke était actuellement en train de ramper dans l'un des conduits de ventilation, elle sentait toute sa dignité fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et tenta d'ignorer la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans le conduit tout en recommençant à ramper. Elle était bientôt arrivée de toute façon…

Steve força une porte et, en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir peu éclairé, entra dans une pièce qui semblait servir à stocker. Bruce, Tony et lui venaient d'avoir une discussion sur ce que leur cachait Nick Fury et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, le capitaine devait bien admettre qu'il devait enquêter dans le dos du directeur du SHIELD pour découvrir la vérité. Il marcha un peu et s'arrêta net en entendant du bruit venant d'au-dessus de lui. Il leva lentement la tête et vit une passerelle sur laquelle il se hissa sans aucun souci. Il y eut d'autres bruits de pas puis un bruit sourd. Steve fronça les sourcils, il était clair que quelqu'un d'autre était dans le hangar avec lui. Il se mit en position au cas où il devait parer une attaque surprise et reprit sa marche le plus silencieusement possible. Ses pas étaient aussi légers qu'une plume sur la passerelle en métal et sa respiration était presque inaudible même pour lui. Steve slaloma entre les caisses en bois pour trouver l'intrus et trouva finalement Brooke, assise sur une des caisses, en train de tapoter sur un ordinateur. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut l'arme qui était posée à côté d'elle, ça ressemblait à une des armes d'Hydra.

-Mademoi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot qu'il était visé par l'arme d'Hydra. Brooke ayant agi par réflexe se rendit compte que ce n'était que Steve et reposa l'arme avant de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait sur l'ordinateur.

-Que faîtes-vous ici, demanda Brooke sans le regarder.

Steve s'approcha d'elle et jeta un œil à l'arme en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait même pas ce que ça faisait ici, dans le QG du SHIELD et il était passablement énervé. S'il avait fait crashé l'avion c'était pour arrêter Hydra et voilà que l'une de leurs armes se trouvait en possession du SHIELD. Il n'avait quand même pas sacrifié près de sept décennies pour rien.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question, rétorqua le super soldat.

-Est-ce qu'on va vraiment jouer à ça, souffla-t-elle, exaspérée. De toute façon, je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu et ce n'est plus la peine de chercher, j'ai trouvé les réponses à toutes nos questions, dit-elle en détournant l'ordinateur portable vers Steve pour qu'il puisse voir l'écran.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui était affiché à l'écran. Le SHIELD avait mené des expériences et des recherches sur les armes et les technologies utilisées par Hydra. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils. Tout d'un coup, il avait perdu toute confiance en Nick Fury. Et là, pour le coup, il était vraiment énervé.

-Vous saviez, l'interrogea Steve en essayant de garder une voix calme.

-Non mais ça ne me surprend pas, répondit la brune avec franchise.

Brooke referma l'ordinateur, le posa sur le côté et se releva avant d'empoigner l'arme d'Hydra. Steve se souvint soudain de ce qu'il avait aperçu dans le couloir de la section du porte-avion réservée aux Avengers et il réalisa que Tony et Brooke avaient été en train de parler de ça.

-On devrait partir maintenant, affirma Brooke avant de partir puis de s'arrêter net pour faire face à Steve. Comment êtes-vous entré ici ?

Elle le regarda attentivement. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas être passé par le même chemin qu'elle avec de si larges épaules. Sous le regard de la jeune femme, Steve se sentit gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dévisagé. Il se rappela soudainement qu'elle lui avait posé une question et se dit qu'il devait y répondre rapidement avant de passer pour un idiot.

-La porte d'entrée, répondit lentement Steve. Pourquoi ?

-Okay, c'est toujours mieux que les conduits de la ventilation.

Steve la dévisagea d'un air abasourdi. Cette fille était… bizarre.

Lorsque Brooke rentra dans le laboratoire, tous ses coéquipiers étaient en train se chamailler. Elle n'était pas revenue en même temps que Steve car elle été passée par l'armurerie pour récupérer son pistolet. Elle ne s'attendait pas ce que le laboratoire devienne le théâtre d'une dispute entre les Avengers. Surprise, elle resta silencieuse et tenta de savoir pourquoi ils se disputaient. Elle aperçut finalement l'arme d'Hydra posée sur la table centrale du laboratoire et comprit que la vérité avait dû éclater au grand jour. Brooke soupira silencieusement en se demandant si elle devait intervenir ou pas, après tout, c'était assez distrayant de les voir se crêper le chignon comme des mégères.

-Je croyais les humains plus évolués, dit Thor.

-Parce que nous on vient chez vous faire sauter des trucs, lui demanda Fury indigné.

-Vous méprisez vos champions, rétorqua Thor en s'avançant.

-Quelle naïveté ! Le SHIELD surveille les menaces potentielles, expliqua Natasha en essayant de défendre Fury.

-Stop, intervint finalement Brooke en s'attirant tous leur regard. Arrêtez de vous disputer.

-Toi, retourne jouer dans ton bac à sable, riposta Stark en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Moi, répéta-t-elle indignée. Entre toi et moi, je suis bien la plus évoluée au niveau maturité, crétin, enchaîna-t-elle.

-Moi ? Un crétin, s'exclama Tony visiblement vexé.

-Le Captain America n'était pas une menace et il était surveillé, répliqua Bruce suite aux dernières paroles de Natasha.

-On est tous surveillés, trancha-t-elle.

-Certains plus que d'autres, dit Steve en regardant Fury.

La dispute reprit de plus belle. Natasha s'adressait à Thor qui lui s'adressait à Fury. Banner s'adressait à Fury et Natasha en leur reprochant de l'avoir ramené dans cette histoire et parfois il envoyait un commentaire à Tony, lui reprochant son comportement. Tony s'acharnait sur Brooke, qui lui répondait avec autant de venin possible, et sur Steve qui laissait transparaître son agacement. Ils étaient tous en train de parler quand un bruit sourd traversa la pièce, tout le monde se stoppa. Brooke venait de gifler l'Iron Man. Fury décida de mettre fin à tout ça. Ils avaient une mission, les mésententes pouvaient attendre.

-Calmez-vous, Agent Goulding.

-Ouais, calme-toi, renchérit Tony en se massant la joue. T'as de la chance que je ne frappe pas les femmes, encore moins les gamines !

Brooke allait revenir à la charge quand Steve l'attrapa par les bras et la tint contre lui pour la calmer. Elle lança un regard noir au milliardaire et serra les poings. Natasha était assez choquée mais ne le laissa pas transparaître. Tony avait réussi, en l'espace de quelques minutes, à faire perdre son sang froid à Brooke. Personne ne savait ce que Tony lui avait dit mais ses mots avaient brisé la carapace de Brooke. Ils pouvaient tous commencer à voir la marque rouge qui se dessinait sur la joue du milliardaire.

-Ecoutez, reprit Fury sur un ton plus calme, le SHIELD tente seulement de garder le contrôle et de protéger la Terre des menaces extraterrestres.

-Vous parlez de contrôle et songez au chaos, constata Thor en souriant face à cette ironie.

-C'est son mode opératoire, affirma Bruce. On est quoi ? Une équipe ? Non, répondit-il sans attendre de réponse, on est un composé chimique qui provoque le chaos. On est… une bombe à retardement.

-Si vous continuez comme ça, alors oui, vous êtes une bombe à retardement, intervint Brooke en faisant un pas vers Bruce.

-Arrête de nous faire la moral quand toi-même tu passes ton temps à te chamailler avec Stark, réprimanda Natasha.

Les deux femmes se foudroyèrent du regard.

-Calmez-vous, dit Fury en se rapprochant de Bruce.

- Pourquoi il ne disjoncterait pas, demanda Stark en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Steve.

-Vous savez pourquoi, répondit Captain America en retirant sa main. Reculez.

-J'aimerais que vous m'y forciez, provoqua le milliardaire.

-Un grand homme et son armure. Si vous l'enlevez, vous êtes quoi, l'interrogea Steve, agacé par l'arrogance de Tony.

-Génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope, énonça Tony tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Les gars, arrêter, tenta d'intervenir Brooke.

-Ca devient ridicule, soupira Nick en secouant la tête.

Ils étaient tous à bout de nerfs, sûrement à cause de la fatigue et du stress, et cette embrouille à première vue bénigne commençait à prendre des proportions inutiles.

-Des types ordinaires en valent dix comme vous, reprit le Captain America, décidé à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. J'ai vu des images. Vous ne vous battez que pour vous. Je vous vois mal vous sacrifier, couché sur des barbelés pour qu'on rampe sur vous.

-Je couperais les barbelés, répondit Stark, décidé à ne pas s'abaisser devant Steve.

-Toujours une issue, constata Steve avec un sourire amer.

Il était en faite assez amusé par le comportement de l'Iron Man. Autant d'arrogance en une seule personne ça ne se trouvait que rarement. Natasha commençait à être ennuyée par toutes ces querelles, ils étaient censés être une équipe de héros pas de maternelles. Elle allait intervenir quand Steve reprit la parole.

-Vous n'êtes pas une menace mais arrêtez de vous faire passer pour un héros, continua Steve.

-Un héros ? Comme vous, répliqua l'Iron Man. Vous êtes une expérience de labo. Toutes vos capacités sont sorties d'une fiole, avança-t-il.

-Mettez l'armure, on va régler ça.

-Okay, ça va trop loin là, marmonna Bruce en sentant la tension qui régnait dans l'air.

Il y eut un silence pesant qui fut brisé par le rire de Thor. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le Dieu de la Foudre qui était visiblement amusé par la situation.

-Vous les humains êtes si mesquins… et dérisoires, rajouta le Dieu de la Foudre, amusé.

-Une équipe, quoi, commenta Bruce avec nonchalance.

-Romanoff, escortez le Dr Banner à…

-Où ? Vous avez loué ma chambre, rappela Bruce, plein de ressentiment.

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour, murmura Brooke en allant s'adosser à un mur pour attendre la fin du nouveau conflit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Thor. On aurait dit qu'il regardait un épisode de Friends, il était plus amusé que jamais. La jeune brune leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

-La cellule ne servait qu'à…

-Qu'à me tuer en cas de besoin, répondit Bruce à Fury. Impossible, j'ai déjà essayé.

Tout le monde regarda Banner et resta silencieux. Ils se rendirent compte du mal-être du scientifique. Natasha se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire alors qu'il menait une vie « normale ». Steve serra les poings. Les deux Avengers n'avaient pas vécu la même chose, mais Steve pouvait comprendre la douleur de Bruce. Ils se sentaient tous les deux mis à part, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres.

-Je touchais le fond, je voulais en finir, rajouta-t-il. Je me suis tiré une balle dans la bouche et « l'Autre » l'a recrachée. J'ai changé de vie. J'ai aidé mes semblables. J'y excellais, précisa-t-il en regardant Fury. Jusqu'à ce que vous me rameniez dans ce cirque, observa-t-il en regardant Natasha cette fois-ci. Vous voulez savoir mon secret ?

Ils avaient tous remarqué le sceptre dans sa main et ils se préparaient à riposter en cas d'offensive de la part de Banner. Natasha et Brooke échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent une fois avec discrétion.

-Comment je garde mon calme, ajouta Bruce à l'attention de Tony.

Fury, Brooke et Natasha posèrent lentement leur main sur la crosse de leur pistolet qui se trouvait accroché à leur cuisse droite à l'aide d'une sangle. Brooke essaya de rassembler assez de courage au cas où elle aurait à tirer sur Bruce. Elle détestait avoir à tirer sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait mais elle le faisait lorsque c'était nécessaire.

-Banner, dit calmement Nick, posez ce sceptre.

Bruce se rendit compte qu'il le tenait et le posa sur la table derrière lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Tout le monde se détendit. Une alarme retentit depuis l'ordinateur et brisa la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

-On le tient, déclara le directeur du SHIELD soulagé qu'ils aient au moins atteint cet objectif.

-Vous l'avez localisé, demanda Brooke à Bruce qui se dirigeait vers l'ordinateur.

-Je peux y être le premier, dit Tony.

-Sa place est sur Asgard, répliqua Thor. Aucun humain ne le vaut.

-Vous n'y allez pas seul, refusa Steve en attrapant l'Iron Man par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Empêchez-moi, le tenta Tony.

-Mettez l'armure, renchérit Steve pour le défier.

-Je peux tabasser un vieux, affirma le milliardaire.

Bruce essaya d'ignorer la querelle pour se concentrer sur les données GPS de la localisation du Tesseract. Elles s'affichèrent enfin et il crut mal lire. Il enleva ses lunettes, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, demanda Brooke inquiète.

-Oh non…

Natasha et Brooke partagèrent un regard, confuses. La brune allait se rapprocher de Banner quand une secousse retentit dans le porte-avion et elle se retrouva propulsée en arrière. Brooke se cogna la tête contre l'une des tables et le noir envahit son champ de vision tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Bon personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre car il reprend en grande partie l'une des scènes du films. Malheureusement, je suis obligée de rester fidèle au film pour l'instant :/

Voici un aperçu du prochain chapitre:

"Son regard atterrit sur le sceptre de Loki et un sourire malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres teintées de rouge."

Merci d'avoir lu! :)


	4. Les choses se corsent

Bonsoir! :) Voici le chapitre 4, oui je sais je poste vite! J'en profite parce que c'est les vacances car dès que les cours reprendront j'aurais moins de temps à consacrer à ma fanfiction. Je remercie ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui suivent l'histoire. Ca me motive vraiment! :D

Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4: Les choses se corsent…

-Dégage Brooke, tu m'écrases, marmonna Tony.

La seule réponse de Brooke fut de grogner avant que Tony ne la pousse brusquement et qu'elle n'atterrisse pitoyablement sur le sol métallique du laboratoire. Une épaisse fumée régnait dans la pièce et les empêchait de respirer convenablement. Ils devinèrent tous qu'il y avait eu une explosion à la façon dont leurs oreilles sifflaient mais ils ne savaient pas d'où l'explosion venait, ni ce qui l'avait causée. Brooke roula sur le côté et tentait de se relever quand deux grandes mains l'attrapèrent par la taille et la remirent sur pied. Elle regarda autour d'elle, perdue, puis se rendit compte que Thor l'avait aidée à se relever et remercia silencieusement l'asgardien.

-Il n'est nul besoin de me remercier, petite. Etes-vous blessée ?

-Je vais bien, répondit Brooke en secouant la tête. Où sont Bruce et Natasha ?

Brooke n'arrivait pas à apercevoir ses deux co-équipiers dans a pièce. Thor ne les avait plus vus après l'explosion. Il les chercha brièvement des yeux et vit le trou qui avait été creusé au milieu de la pièce lors de l'explosion. Une sorte de rugissement retentit et ils se figèrent.

-Hulk, chuchota Brooke en sentant sa gorge se dessécher.

Le dieu asgardien réagit immédiatement. Il se précipita vers le trou et sauta dedans, décidé à arrêter le géant monstre vert avant qu'il ne détruise tout le porte-avion. Brooke allait se lancer à sa poursuite quand une voix parla dans son oreillette.

-Agent Goulding, protégez le sceptre, lui ordonna Nick Fury. Des agents contrôlés par Loki vont tenter de le récupérer.

-Reçu, dit-elle en acquiesçant une fois.

Brooke se dirigeait vers la table centrale du laboratoire quand un homme entra dans la pièce. Il portait l'uniforme du SHIELD mais ses yeux trahissaient son affiliation. Ils étaient bleu ciel et luisait de manière surnaturelle. L'homme se rua sur Brooke et elle fléchit les jambes et prit appui sur une table pour y faire une roue et atterrir de l'autre côté du meuble. Elle tentait de gagner du temps pour réfléchir à un moyen de le neutraliser sans le tuer. Fury ne serait pas très content si elle se mettait à tuer des agents du SHIELD sous prétexte qu'ils sont possédés par un dieu machiavélique qui veut asservir l'espèce humaine. L'homme empoigna le pistolet qui était attaché à sa ceinture et visa Brooke. Elle évita les trois balles qu'il tira en roulant au sol et elle se cacha sous une table. Elle remercia silencieusement la fumée qui était toujours dans le laboratoire et qui empêchait sûrement le pantin de Loki de la voir et, donc, de la tuer.

Brooke entendit les bruits de pas de l'homme s'éloigner un peu et chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, quelque chose d'autre que son pistolet bien entendu. Son regard atterrit sur le sceptre de Loki et un sourire malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres teintées de rouge. Brooke sortit de sa cachette attrapa le sceptre avant de se baisser derrière la table. Lorsque l'homme passa à côté d'elle, elle lui fit un croche-patte et l'assomma d'un coup de sceptre dans la tête. C'était presque trop facile.

-Bon, il aura juste un bleu… et une grosse migraine, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Brooke chercha ensuite la mallette qui était censée contenir le sceptre lorsqu'il était transporté. Une fois la mallette trouvée, elle y rangea le sceptre et la referma soigneusement. Elle inspira profondément avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle décida que sa première destination serait sa chambre. Elle y avait laissé son épée et ses munitions. Le trajet jusqu'à la section du porte-avion réservée aux Avengers se passa sans encombre mis à part quelques ennemis par ci par là. Une fois dans sa chambre, Brooke décida de contacter Fury pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire après.

-Directeur Fury, où dois-je…

Elle fut interrompue par des coups de feu tirés de l'autre côté de la ligne de communication. Inquiète, Brooke appela le nom de son supérieur.

-Goulding, essayez de rejoindre les autres et tâchez de protéger le…

Fury ne finit pas sa phrase qu'un autre coup de feu retentit. Brooke soupira et décida de sortir de sa chambre pour se lancer à la recherche de ses coéquipiers.

-A tous les Avengers, ici Brooke. Où êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle en passant une porte automatique.

Elle savait que Bruce était hors-service. Natasha aussi avait disparu et Brooke espéra que la rouquine ne s'était pas faite écrasée par Hulk. Thor devait lui aussi être occupé à combattre le monstre s'il ne s'était pas non plus fait écrasé. Elle ne pouvait compter réellement que sur Tony et Steve.

-Ici Steve, répondit le super soldat. Stark et moi sommes au moteur 3, informa-t-il avant qu'un coup de feu retentisse de son côté.

-Okay, je vais essayer de vous rejoindre.

-Reçu.

Brooke ne savait absolument pas où elle était. Elle n'était jamais à bord de ce porte-avion et se maudissait de ne pas avoir cherché à mémoriser les lieux plus tôt. Elle réajusta sa prise sur la mallette avant de descendre des escaliers d'un pas précipité. Logiquement, si elle se dirigeait vers le bas, elle pourrait rejoindre les sections de maintenance du porte-avion et donc les moteurs. Un coup de feu éclata et elle sentit quelque chose écorcher son épaule droite. Elle serra les dents et grogna sous la douleur puis se cacha au détour d'un couloir. Elle posa la mallette brusquement à ses pieds et sortit son arme, prête à tirer.

-J'ai besoin de renfort, annonça-t-elle à travers son oreillette. Ici Goulding, je répète, j'ai besoin de renfort.

Elle ne pouvait pas y arriver toute seule. Elle ne pouvait pas transporter le sceptre et se protéger elle-même contre les anciens agents du SHIELD. Brooke s'avança un peu pour jeter un œil. Ils étaient trois et avançaient lentement vers elle. Voyant sa tête dépasser du mur, l'un d'eux lui tira dessus. Elle sortit de sa cachette et leur tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut sûre de les avoir tous touchés. Brooke grimaça en se disant qu'elle les avait peut-être tués mais évinça rapidement sa pensée avant de récupérer la mallette. Son épaule droite saignait abondamment mais elle ne broncha pas. Après tout, elle avait subi pire. Ce qui l'irrita le plus, c'est que personne ne lui répondait.

-J'ai besoin de renfort, répéta-t-elle excédée. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?!

-Pas la peine de crier princesse, répondit finalement la voix robotique de l'Iron Man. Où es-tu ?

-Quelque part au niveau -2, du côté est, dit-elle après avoir regardé les indications peintes sur les murs.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Brooke faillit soupirer de soulagement quand d'autres coups de feu résonnèrent. Elle accéléra son pas et passa les doubles portes automatiques qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Loki et voulut reculer mais les portes s'étaient déjà refermées derrière elle. Brooke resserra la mallette contre sa poitrine et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Loki afficha un sourire satisfait, décidément cette journée lui réussissait.

Un jet du SHIELD prit son envol depuis la plateforme du porte-avion. Loki était assis à l'arrière. Il réfléchissait à sa prochaine action.

-Où allons-nous, demanda une voix féminine depuis l'avant du jet.

Loki porta son regard à son interlocuteur. Une jeune femme brune, l'un des meilleurs agents du SHIELD et membre des Avengers. Brooke Goulding. Elle était maintenant devenue sa marionnette et il savait déjà comment il allait se servir d'elle.

-New York City, ma chère. La tour Stark, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

L'Iron Man et le Captain America se trouvaient assis autour d'une table en verre après l'assaut qu'avait subi le QG. Ils étaient les deux seuls Avengers à être opérationnels pour le moment. Thor avait été enfermé dans la prison qui avait été destinée à Hulk et lâché en plein air. Bruce avait aussi disparu après s'être transformé en Hulk. Clint avait été désenvouté de l'emprise de Loki et reprenait doucement pied avec l'aide de Natasha qui avait absolument tenu à rester avec lui. Brooke, quant à elle, avait disparu avec le sceptre. Elle ne répondait à aucun appel. Ce qui inquiétait le plus le directeur du SHIELD, c'était que Loki était parvenu à s'enfuir avant de tuer l'agent Coulson. Et s'il avait aussi tué l'agent Goulding avant de disparaître avec le sceptre ?

Tony était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits ces dernières heures. Trois Avengers avaient disparu, le sceptre aussi, Loki s'était échappé et Phil Coulson était mort. Leur mission tournait tellement mal, il était très énervé.

-C'était dans la poche de Coulson, informa Fury en désignant les cartes Captain America que collectionnait Phil. Trop tard pour les signer…

Ces derniers mots visaient Steve. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, honteux. Il n'avait pas pu mener sa mission à bien et ses camarades avaient disparu. Il serra les poings. Il était frustré par son échec, il aurait dû les protéger. Lorsque Fury jeta les cartes sur la table, la respiration de Steve se bloqua. Elles étaient tâchées du sang de Phil. Le sang était encore frais et avait tâché la table en verre. Tony jeta un œil à Fury, qu'essayait-il de faire ? De les enfoncer ?

-Nous sommes un poids mort, reprit le directeur du SHIELD. Communications, coordonnées du cube, énonça-t-il.

Steve s'approcha de la table et prit l'une des cartes où on le voyait avec son bouclier. Il était censé être un super héros. Il ne pouvait même pas défendre ses équipiers, comment allait-il défendre la Terre de menaces telles que Loki et les Chitauri ?

-Banner, Thor et l'Agent Goulding ont disparu, dit Fury pour appuyer les faits.

Il voulait leur faire comprendre que tout se jouait maintenant, qu'ils devaient se reprendre ou alors ils pouvaient quitter la mission et attendre la fin du monde.

-C'est vrai que nous voulions un arsenal grâce au Tesseract, avoua-t-il finalement. Mais je n'ai pas tout misé là-dessus car j'avais un autre pari, plus risqué. Il y avait un autre projet, Stark le sait.

L'intéressé sut immédiatement de quoi le directeur voulait parler, le Projet Initiative Avengers.

-Le projet Avengers consistait à rassembler des gens exceptionnels pour voir s'ils feraient encore mieux, expliqua Nick Fury. S'ils pouvaient faire équipe à notre demande pour gagner les combats qui nous dépassent. Phil Coulson est mort en croyant encore à cette idée, dit-il calmement. Aux héros...

Tony ne pouvait plus entendre Nick parler. Il se leva soudainement et partit sans même leur adresser un regard. Enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie n'allait pas les aider à retrouver le Tesseract, ni Loki.

* * *

On approche à grands pas de la fin du film! Je suis contente car je vais enfin pouvoir commencer la "vraie" histoire. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que je dois améliorer. N'oubliez pas que je ne pourrais me perfectionner qu'avec votre aide! ;D

Un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre:

"Je suis prête, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire en coin."

Merci d'avoir lu! :)


	5. La Bataille de New York, partie 1

Chapitre 5: La Bataille de New York (partie 1)

Brooke était perchée sur le toit d'un immeuble et observait le chaos occasionné par la bataille qui confrontait les Avengers aux Chitauris. Des voitures brûlées, des façades endommagées, des civils blessés… La panique régnait dans les rues de New York City.

Elle aperçut Hawkeye, Black Widow et Captain America combattre leurs ennemis en essayant de sortir des civils d'un bus retourné. Steve se sépara des deux assassins du SHIELD et parcourut une cinquantaine de mètres pour aller s'adresser à deux agents de police. Brooke décida de faire son entrée. Loki lui avait ordonné d'éliminer les Avengers et elle allait commencer par le fameux Captain America.

Elle sauta du toit et prit appui sur un des engins volants des Chitauri avant de sauter à nouveau et d'atterrir au sol à cinq mètres devant Steve. Elle se redressa lentement et fit face au Captain America qui la regardait, abasourdi. Est-ce qu'elle venait de sauter du haut d'un immeuble de vingt étages ? Brooke eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle sortit l'épée qui se trouvait accrochée à son dos dans son fourreau et se mit en position d'offensive. Steve reçut immédiatement le message et éleva son bouclier pour se mettre en position à son tour. Tony leur avait dit quelques minutes avant que Brooke était manipulée par Loki mais Steve ne pensait pas que ce serait à lui de la neutraliser, il aurait préféré laisser la tâche à Natasha. Après tout, elle avait déjà désenvouté Clint, elle pouvait très bien le refaire sur Brooke !

Brooke resserra son emprise sur son épée et s'élança sur Steve avec l'intention de le tuer. Celui-ci devait admettre qu'elle était rapide mais il n'avait aucun mal à esquiver la lame. Cependant, il ne put éviter le coup de genou qu'elle mit dans son abdomen. Steve recula de quelques pas. Ca ne lui avait pas fait mal mais il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la sous-estime.

Brooke revint à la charge. Steve sentit la lame passer très près de sa joue. Il attrapa Brooke par le bras et la tourna brusquement de façon à ce qu'elle soit dos à lui. Surprise, Brooke perdit pied et alla s'écraser sur le torse de Steve. Elle réagit rapidement et donna un coup à Steve avec la poignée de son épée. Il relâcha un peu son emprise sur son bras. Elle profita de ce regain de liberté pour se retourner vivement et s'appuya sur les épaules de Steve pour sauter et atterrir derrière lui. Elle sauta une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci sur le dos du Captain America. Il essaya d'éloigner la lame de son cou mais il la sentait érafler sa peau à chaque fois. Steve tenta de la faire tomber et la cogna contre une voiture dont les vitres étaient cassées. Brooke lâcha prise et par la même occasion, son épée. Elle roula sur le toit de la voiture et atterrit sur ses pieds. Steve se retourna vers elle. Brooke se redressa et essuya le coin de sa bouche. Elle se détacha les cheveux et secoua la tête pour les démêler avant de se mettre en position de combat.

-Je suis prête, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Cette fois-ci, Steve lança l'offensive. Il devait en finir vite et s'occuper de Loki ensuite. Il sauta par-dessus la voiture et lui asséna un premier coup. Brooke esquiva un coup de bouclier avec son avant-bras mais recula sous le choc. Elle grimaça, elle allait avoir un méchant bleu. Elle lança sa jambe et Steve recula à son tour pour éviter d'être frappé. Il attrapa la jambe de Brooke et la jeta contre la voiture. Steve s'apprêtait à ce qu'elle riposte immédiatement mais il la vit glisser au sol, inconsciente. Elle était allongée sur le côté droit, son bras droit était plié à 90° vers son visage et son gauche reposait paresseusement sur son ventre. Steve soupira longuement, soulagé que ce soit fini. Avec un peu de chance il avait réussi à la « déconnecter » de Loki.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et vérifia que ses fonctions vitales étaient normales. Ses longs cheveux bruns recouvraient en partie son visage et Steve les repoussa de sa main gauche. Elle paraissait paisiblement assoupie. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de la soulever et de la hisser sur son dos. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser à terre sur un tel champ de bataille mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se battre alors qu'elle était sur son dos. Il allait partir quand trois Chitauris arrivèrent et l'encerclèrent. Steve serra les poings et pria pour que Brooke se réveille vite.

Les paupières de Brooke papillonnèrent quelques secondes puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle les referma rapidement, agressée par les rayons du soleil et tenta de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Elle n'arrivait à distinguer que du bleu. Sa vision était floue et le fait d'être baladée dans tous les sens n'arrangeait pas sa nausée. Elle avait l'impression de s'être réveillée pendant un Spring Break avec une gueule de bois de compétition.

-Oh non stop, marmonna-t-elle alors que Steve donnait un coup de bouclier. Je vais dégueuler, ça va pas être beau, annonça-t-elle.

Steve grimaça et se débarrassa bien vite de son dernier opposant. Il était quand même surpris qu'elle se soit réveillée aussi rapidement.

-Je crois que… vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant, demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Il acquiesça et exécuta sa demande mais dès qu'elle fut sur pied, Brooke faillit tomber en arrière et il la rattrapa par la taille. Elle posa ses petites mains sur les bras de Steve et s'appuya sur lui pour ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois. Steve tenta de ne pas se focaliser sur l'endroit où ses mains étaient placées. Il était en mission, ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer.

-Est-ce que ça va aller, demanda Steve, inquiet.

Peut-être qu'il avait frappé trop fort ? Et si elle avait un traumatisme crânien ? Steve grimaça lorsqu'il vit une plaie sur son front à la racine de ses cheveux bruns. Une goutte de sang avait glissé le long de son visage.

-Un camion m'a roulée dessus, c'est ça, demanda-t-elle avec humour.

Cette plaisanterie mal placée le soulagea, si elle avait conservé son sens de l'humour elle ne devait pas aller si mal, conclut Steve en souriant légèrement.

-Ca va aller si je vous lâche, l'interrogea Steve.

-Ouais, je pense, murmura-t-elle en acquiesçant.

Steve acquiesça à son tour et la lâcha lentement. Brooke chancela un peu mais resta sur pied. Elle lâcha à son tour Steve et recula un peu pour regarder les alentours. Choquée par le chaos qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Une minute elle était à bord du porte-avion du SHIELD et voilà qu'elle était dans les rues de New York. Rues dévastées par elle ne savait quoi en plus ! Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard du super-soldat qui la fixait toujours pour vérifier son état de santé et sa capacité à se débrouiller seule à partir de maintenant.

-Est-ce que j'ai bu, s'enquit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

-Non, vous étiez sous l'emprise de Loki… J'ai dû vous assommer, précisa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du cou, gêné.

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre sur le coup. Elle le regarda longuement les sourcils froncés puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Steve comprit qu'elle se souvenait de tout. Brooke fit un pas en arrière et faillit déraper sur un morceau de béton qui jonchait au sol mais Steve la rattrapa une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai… J'ai donné le sceptre à Loki, bredouilla Brooke en mettant une de ses mains sur son front.

Elle avait désobéi à l'ordre de Nick Fury et elle avait trahi les Avengers, ainsi que la planète entière. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle avait agi de cette façon. Elle avait été possédée par Loki mais ça n'excusait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Si ça se trouve elle avait causée la perte de la bataille et donc la fin du monde. Brooke sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer comme une gamine devant un inconnu. Steve ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il aurait aimé que n'importe qui soit à sa place sauf lui, il n'était pas très douée avec les filles et encore moins pour trouver des mots apaisants. Avec hésitation, il leva une main et tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Brooke pour tenter de la réconforter. La seule réponse de la jeune femme fut de le foudroyer du regard et de repousser sa main avec hostilité.

-Ne me touchez pas, riposta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant avant de partir.

Le super-soldat resta silencieux et la regarda ramasser son épée. Elle partit d'un pas rapide rejoindre Clint et Natasha qui étaient en train de se battre. Confus, Steve fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes étaient si compliquées ?

Brooke trancha la tête de deux Chitauris en un coup de lame puis évita une attaque avant de sauter derrière son assaillant et d'enfoncer son épée dans son torse. Elle pivota et se servit du corps comme un bouclier contre un laser puis elle attrapa son pistolet et tira trois balles qui touchèrent un Chitauri dans la tête. Elle libéra son épée et sentit une flèche passer à deux centimètres de son visage. Brooke se retourna vivement et vit un Chitauri tomber à terre.

-Brooke, ça va ?

L'interpellée se retourna pour voir Clint se diriger vers elle. Brooke ignora l'inquiétude que montrait le visage de l'archer et acquiesça simplement avant de recentrer son attention sur le combat qu'elle devait mener. Des éclairs jaillirent du ciel et neutralisèrent tous les Chitauris qui se situaient dans le périmètre. Thor tomba littéralement du ciel et atterrit devant les autres Avengers. Steve se dirigea immédiatement vers l'Asgardien. Natasha observa longuement Brooke. Celle-ci était adossée à une voiture et regardait le sol. Elle paraissait perturbée et Natasha nota dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'elle et Brooke devraient avoir une conversation lorsque tout serait fini.

-Comment ça se passe là-haut, demanda Steve en jetant un coup d'œil au trou noir qui maculait le ciel de New York.

-Les Chitauris forment une barrière, c'est infranchissable, expliqua brièvement Thor.

-Il a raison. Faut s'occuper de ces gars, préconisa Tony alors qu'il passait par là en volant.

-Comment, demanda Natasha en se disant qu'ils étaient déjà surpassés.

-En équipe.

Brooke se retint de lever les yeux au ciel après la réponse de Steve. Une équipe, c'est ce qu'ils étaient censés être depuis le début mais ils n'avaient fait qu'agir avec immaturité. Elle était quand même contente qu'ils se soient enfin tous mis d'accord sur ce point.

-J'ai un compte à régler avec Loki, déclara Thor en regardant Steve dans les yeux.

-Il y a une file d'attente, dirent Clint et Brooke à l'unisson.

-Arrêtez, intervint Steve. Loki va continuer à concentrer le combat uniquement sur nous. C'est ce dont nous avons besoin. Stark est là-haut, il a besoin de nous pour…

Un bruit de moteur attira l'attention des Avengers et ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir nul autre que Bruce Banner arriver sur une vieille moto. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et appuya le deux roues contre une voiture retournée. L'avenue était complètement dévastée. Tous les véhicules avaient été endommagés, certains retournés, écrasés ou brûlés. Des flammes ponctuaient le paysage et des morceaux de bâtiments et de verre étaient tombés au sol, abîmant le goudron qui faisait la route.

Les six Avengers rejoignirent Bruce qui marchaient aussi vers eux. L'hôte de Hulk regarda les alentours, stupéfait.

-Eh bien, tout ça semble épouvantable, commenta-t-il.

-J'ai vu pire, rétorqua Natasha avec un visage neutre.

Brooke regarda l'échange et comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Sûrement pendant qu'elle était la marionnette de Loki, supposa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Navré, prononça le scientifique avec sincérité.

-Non, on va avoir besoin de quelque chose de pire, rectifia-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Bruce acquiesça une fois. Il avait comprit le message, Natasha ne lui en voulait pas même s'il avait failli l'écraser. Après tout, c'était de la faute de l'_autre_.

-Mettez-vous sur votre 31, je ramène la fête, annonça Tony à travers les intercomms.

Soudain, l'Iron Man apparut au détour d'un immeuble suivit d'une espèce de baleine géante et entourée d'un exosquelette. Elle semblait mesurer plus de 50 mètres de longueurs et 15 mètres de hauteurs. Thor renforça l'emprise qu'il avait sur son marteau et Natasha fut la première à réagir verbalement, confuse.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une fête…

* * *

Bonsoir et bonne année! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il n'y aura pas d'aperçu du 6ème chapitre tout simplement parce que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit xD J'ai du réécrire le chapitre 5 au moins une dizaine de fois, parce que je ne savais pas trop comment écrire la scène de combat. J'espère au moins qu'elle est réussie x)

Sur ce, je vous laisse! :) N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si vous avez une remarque à me faire sur ce que je peux améliorer.

Merci d'avoir lu!


	6. La Bataille de New York, partie 2

Salut tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le retard. J'ai été pas mal dépassée par la rentrée en cours. On a du organiser les portes ouvertes de mon lycée et j'ai eu un bac blanc, bref c'était l'enfer! :( J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, ce n'est pas le meilleur je trouve XD Bref, bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Captain, la banque après Madison. Des civils pris au piège, résuma brièvement Tony.

-On s'en charge.

Steve se retourna juste à temps pour voir Brooke tuer un Chitauri d'un coup d'épée. Elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau et soupira, fatiguée, avant de se tourner vers Steve en faisant craquer les os de ses phalanges.

-Allons-y, dit-elle simplement.

Ils débarquèrent par la fenêtre du premier étage. Steve lança son bouclier sur l'un des Chitauris et le mit hors-jeu. Deux autres visèrent les deux Avengers de leurs armes extraterrestres. Ces derniers sautèrent derrière une table pour éviter d'être touchés. Brooke leur tira dessus à son tour tandis que Steve leur envoya la table. Ils passèrent par-dessus la rambarde et allèrent s'écraser à l'étage inférieur où étaient regroupés les civils.

Avec tout le bruit environnant, ils ne remarquèrent pas le tic du compte à rebours que faisait une bombe située à quelques mètres d'eux. Un Chitauri attrapa Brooke par derrière, il attrapa une dague et la poignarda dans le flanc. Brooke grogna sous la douleur, posa ses mains sur chaque côté de la tête de l'alien et lui brisa le cou de manière experte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Steve l'attrapa par la taille et brandit son bouclier devant eux pour les protéger. Il y eut une explosion qui les propulsa par la fenêtre.

Ils atterrirent quelques mètres plus bas. Steve eut la chance d'amortir sa chute sur le toit d'une voiture tandis que Brooke passa à travers le par brise. Les airbags se déclenchèrent et l'un d'eux la frappa au visage. Elle murmura un chapelet d'injures et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour tenter de se relever. Une vive douleur se fit sentir du côté droit de son abdomen et elle retomba à bout de force. Steve descendit de la voiture et arracha la portière pour la faire sortir. Il la fit coulisser au sol et remarqua une déchirure dans l'uniforme du SHIELD de Brooke. Lorsqu'il se pencha, il vit du sang couler d'une entaille d'un peu près cinq centimètres. La couleur sombre jurait contre la peau naturellement pâle de Brooke. Il reporta son attention sur son visage. Un bleu s'était déjà formé sur sa pommette gauche et sa lèvre inférieure était tuméfiée. Elle était dans un état épouvantable.

-Ne soyez pas si inquiet, dit Brooke en souriant. Ca va aller.

Il fut surpris de la voir se relever comme si de rien n'était. Brooke grimaça intérieurement en sentant ses muscles la tirer et ses nerfs brûler aux alentours de sa blessure mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle détestait montrer sa faiblesse.

-Vous devriez…

-Non, je vais bien. Ce n'est pas profond et ça n'a touché aucun organe. Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Steve ne répondit pas, il acquiesça simplement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'un membre de son équipe ne meure. Ils étaient tous à bout de force et commençaient à recevoir des coups qui allaient leur laisser des marques pendant au moins quelques semaines.

-Bon, Cap, on devrait y retourner.

Une dizaine de Chitauris s'avançait vers eux. Brooke empoigna son épée. Prête à se battre, elle s'élança vers eux. Steve voulut l'appeler pour l'arrêter mais il préféra s'occuper de son propre combat.

Brooke se courba en arrière pour éviter un laser et se redressa rapidement. Elle grimaça en sentant un tiraillement au niveau de sa blessure à l'abdomen. Il n'en restait plus que deux. Brooke roula sur le dos pour éviter un autre laser et lança une dague dans la tête d'un Chitauri. Elle alla se cacher derrière une voiture et détacha son pistolet de la sangle qui entourait sa cuisse. Plus que un ! Elle se releva d'un seul coup et vida son chargeur sur son dernier ennemi, déterminée à en finir de manière définitive.

-C'était peut-être un peu abusé, non, demanda une voix familière avec ironie.

La brune se retourna et vit Clint. Il boitait légèrement mais mis à part ça, il semblait en pleine forme. Brooke rechargea son arme tout en rejoignant son aîné. Il plissa les yeux en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

-Regarde-toi, Brooke ! Tu ressembles à un zombie !

-Ouah, et bien toi, tu sais parler aux femmes, blagua Brooke en le tapant sur l'épaule.

Hawkeye grimaça. Il avait un énorme bleu sur son biceps et Brooke venait de taper juste dessus.

-Désolée Clint, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant qu'elle lui avait fait mal.

-T'inquiètes, soupira-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

-Je peux le fermer, dit Natasha à travers les oreillettes. Quelqu'un reçoit ? Je peux fermer le portail !

-Faîtes-le, ordonna Steve.

Une vague de soulagement frappa les Avengers. Tout était presque fini. Et ils allaient pouvoir tirer un trait sur cette mission. Brooke se demandait déjà où elle partirait en vacances. Peut-être en Thaïlande pour une cure de massages et de cocktails en bord de plage ? Ou alors en France ? Une petite semaine shopping lui remonterait le moral à coup sûr !

-Non ! Attendez, intervint Tony détruisant ainsi la petite rêverie de Brooke.

-Stark, ces machins continuent d'arriver, informa Steve en désignant les Chitauris, irrité par la situation.

-Une tête nucléaire va sauter dans moins d'une minute. Et je sais justement où l'envoyer…

-Non, non, marmonna Brooke. Tony, tu vas pas faire ça !

Iron Man ne répondit pas. Il allait réellement le faire. Tony avait toujours pris des risques mais, là, ça dépassait l'entendement ! Et que ressentirait Pepper s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Brooke serra les poings et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant Tony disparaître à travers le portail. C'était vraiment qu'un égoïste. Il ne pensait pas du tout à ceux qui tenaient à lui.

-Allez Stark, murmura Natasha en priant pour qu'il réapparaisse à la seconde.

Clint jeta un œil vers Brooke. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue et elle n'osait même plus regarder le ciel. Il se souvint que Tony et elle se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. Malgré leur chamaillerie, ils étaient comme frère et sœur et tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Clint se rapprocha de Brooke et passa son bras gauche autour de la jeune femme pour l'attirer vers lui. Il ne dit rien. Des mots auraient été inutiles car tenter de la réconforter aurait eu l'effet inverse.

-Fermez-le, décida Steve après un silence pesant.

Ces deux mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe en Brooke. Elle releva la tête et vit le portail se commencer à se refermer. Le trou se réduisait rapidement et bientôt il n'y aurait plus aucune trace de l'invasion dans le ciel de New York.

-Non ! Attendez encore un peu, demanda-t-elle en pleurant un peu plus. S'il vous plaît ! Tony va re…

Ses mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge lorsqu'une forme tomba du ciel. Les six Avengers devinèrent immédiatement que c'était Tony. Il était revenu !

-Nom d'un chien, murmura Steve, stupéfait.

-Il ne ralentit pas, dit remarquer Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

L'Asgardien fit tourner son marteau pour prendre de l'élan mais Hulk sauta dans les airs et rattrapa Tony. Il amortit sa chute en s'accrochant à un immeuble. Des morceaux de la façade allèrent s'écraser au sol en même temps que les deux Avengers. Hulk poussa Tony sur le côté et se releva rapidement avant d'être rejoint par les autres. Thor s'approcha de Tony et lui arracha son masque. Le milliardaire semblait paisiblement endormi et à cette vue, Brooke redoubla en larmes. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Steve s'agenouilla auprès de Tony et se pencha au-dessus de son visage pour vérifier sa respiration. Ne sentant rien, il s'éloigna un peu et posa sur le thorax de l'inconscient pour voir s'il bougeait. Ne remarquant rien, Steve baissa légèrement la tête avant de se relever.

Thor serra les poings en voyant Brooke s'accroupir près de Tony et tenter de le réveiller en appelant son nom et en le secouant. Clint tenta de l'arrêter mais elle le repoussa avec violence. Elle ne voulait rien entendre, elle voulait juste pleurer. Tony avait beau être le dernier des idiots, elle le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle le considérait comme son frère. Il était chiant, tête-à-claque et plus qu'agaçant et, malgré tous ces défauts, il était aussi l'une des personnes qu'elle respectait le plus.

Après un silence pesant, ponctué par les sanglots de la jeune femme, Hulk émit un rugissement. A la surprise générale, les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent soudainement et ils sursautèrent tous, sous le choc.

-La vache !

Les premiers mots de Tony soulagèrent tous ces coéquipiers, il était revenu. Thor esquissa un léger sourire tandis que Clint respira profondément, soulagé. Brooke restait sans mot, trop chamboulée pour parler ou agir. Ses larmes s'étaient doucement atténuées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Tony en regardant autour de lui en soulevant sa tête de quelques centimètres. Vous m'avez pas embrassé, hein ?

Cette question les amusa, Brooke éclata de rire. Tony sembla remarquer sa présence et afficha un grand sourire.

-Toi, tu m'as embrassé, lui demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

-Dans tes rêves Stark, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant.

Maintenant qu'elle était sûre que Tony était vivant, elle trouvait que son comportement avait été puéril et dégradant. Elle s'était mise à pleurer devant les membres des Avengers, elle s'était totalement décrédibilisé. La pire des choses serait que Tony l'apprenne. Il lui rabâcherait les oreilles pendant des semaines. Clint remarqua son attitude et se retint de sourire, amusé.

-On a gagné, informa Steve.

-Ouais, super, s'enthousiasma Tony d'une voix fatiguée. Hourra ! Bien joué ! Demain on se prend un congé, continua-t-il sous l'œil amusé de ses coéquipiers. Vous connaissez le shawarma? Y en a un à deux blocs. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais ça vous dit d'essayer ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore terminé, intervint Thor en regardant brièvement les alentours.

Il restait encore à capturer Loki pour le ramener au SHIELD. Ils se dirigèrent tous lentement vers la tour Stark. En marchant dans les rues dévastées de New York, ils se rendirent compte des dégâts qu'ils avaient causés. A coup sûr, la presse allait en profiter pour leur mettre le tout sur le dos, pensa Clint en se massant le cou.

-Bon, allons attraper ce salaud, lança Tony avec détermination.

-Hey, vous parlez de mon frère, rétorqua Thor, sur la défensive.

-Adoptif, marmonna Brooke.

-Il reste mon frère !

-Brookie, t'as pleuré, demanda Tony en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Qu-quoi ? Non !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Comme toujours, si vous avez des remarques, des conseils, envoyez-moi un review. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous pour m'améliorer :D

Dans le prochain chapitre, je reprendrai la mythique scène du shawarma et on approchera à grands pas de la fin du film, voici un petit aperçu:

"Quel mot ? Shawarma ? … Aïe ! Natashalie arrête de me frapper !"

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
